hiburfandomcom_he-20200215-history
מציאת מנחה
הערה: בשנים 2010-2011 ו - 2011-2012, הצמדת מתמחה למנחה ב - MIT היא באחריות הפקולטה ואין צורך למצוא מנחה בצורה עצמאית. ישנם מספר צעדים פשוטים שיקדמו באופן משמעותי מועמדות של סטודנטים לפרויקט ויקלו עליהם למצוא מנחים ב-MIT. הצעד הראשון הוא לאתר פרופסורים רלוונטיים. חפשו באתר של MIT פרופסורים שנראים לכם מעניינים. נסו להבין באיזה נושאים קבוצת המחקר שלהם עוסקת, ואם יש לכם רקע רלוונטי כדי לעבוד עם הפרופסור. אם אתם מכירים חברי סגל בטכניון, נסו לשאול אותם אם הם מקיימים קשרים עם קבוצות מחקר או אנשים ב-MIT. תמיד יש יותר סיכוי שפרופסור ב-MIT יענה לכם אם הוא\היא ישראלי או בעל\ת רקע אקדמי בטכניון. הצעד השני הוא לפנות אל פרופסורים בעצמכם. חלק מהמועמדים ב-2009 הצליחו למצוא לעצמם מנחים ב-MIT. אם תצליחו למצוא מנחה בעצמכם, למעשה עשיתם את מרבית העבודה כדי להתקבל לתוכנית. כיצד פונים אל פרופסור? ובכן, צריך לזכור שפרופסורים ב-MIT מקבלים עשרות ואף מאות אימיילים ביום מסטודנטים ברחבי העולם (רובם מהודו וסין) שמנסים להגיע בדרך כלשהי ל-MIT. אז דבר ראשון כדאי להנמיך ציפיות - בדרך כלל יתעלמו באופן בוטה מהמייל שלכם. כיצד תוכלו בכל זאת למשוך את תשומת ליבו של פרופסור ב-MIT? להלן מספר טיפים: # תכתבו אימייל קצר, תכליתי וברור. תנסחו את עצמכם היטב באנגלית. תבדקו שגיאות כתיב. תפנו אל הפרופסור באופן רשמי (Dear Professor Cohen). # תקראו את המאמרים החשובים של הפרופסור. תתייחסו אליהם באימייל. תנסו להוכיח לפרופסור שהניסיון שלכם מתאים למחקר שנעשה בקבוצת המחקר שלו. # תשלחו אימיילים לכמה פרופסורים! אל תתייאשו. אל תיקחו באופן אישי אם פרופסור מסויים לא עונה. # אם אתם יכולים באופן כלשהו להתחבר לפרופסור דרך מישהו שאתם מכירים או מהטכניון או מ-MIT זה יגדיל באופן ניכר את הסיכויים שלא יסננו אתכם. # תנסו לייצר פנייה אישית, שלא תיראה כאילו היא נכתבה מתוך טמפלייט מתוכנן מראש. הפרופסורים מקבלים מאות פניות כאלה. # תצרפו את קורות החיים שלכם לאימייל. תכתבו קורות חיים מקצועיים! תסתכלו על קורות של סטודנטים פעילים ב-MIT, ותנסו להעתיק מהם את הפורמט. הסיכוי שפרופסור יענה לכם קטן באופן משמעותי אם קורות החיים שלכם ייכתבו בצורה מורשלת (כמו מרבית קורות החיים ששלחו לנו מועמדים לתוכנית). תשקיעו פעם אחת בכתיבת קורות חיים, והפורמט ישמש אתכם שנים רבות. כטיפ אחרון, מצורף מכתב פנייה לדוגמא לפרופסור ב-MIT. המכתב הוא רק נקודת התחלה, לא הייתי מציע לכם לשכפל אותו מילה במילה, הוא נועד רק לתת לכם כיוון כללי: Subject: Research in high-performance streaming processors Dear Professor XXX, My name is XXX. I am a senior at the Technion, majoring in Electrical Engineering. My CV is attached. I am taking part in the Hibur internship program. The program funds research internships every year for several excellent Technion students at MIT. I am looking for an advisor throughout the summer (August - October) I am interested in pursuing research on measuring high-performance graphics benchmarks in streaming processors. I have conducted research in both hardware and software design for streaming processors. In particular, I worked on advanced streaming processor architectures through my research project on XXX with Prof. XXX from the Technion. I have several ideas on how to extend the XXX concept from your article XXX. In particular I think it would be interesting to explore XXX. I think your research interests and my experience could be an excellent match. Please tell me if you are interested in collaborating throughout the summer. Best regards, XXX